


Goodbye

by Rellie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 4x04, TV Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellie/pseuds/Rellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Add on to the goodbye scene in 'Oathkeeper'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jokertookmypicture (Mags)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jokertookmypicture+%28Mags%29).



> http://jokertookmypicture.tumblr.com/post/84410050049/j-b-fanfic-prompt-4x04 Prompted by Maggie :)

“Brienne!”

The name felt like it was ripped from his lips without his permission.

Jaime hadn’t intended to call after her, certainly hadn’t intended for his feet to carry him a few hurried paces toward where she’d pulled her horse up short. It was idiocy, they’d already exchanged their goodbyes, what more was there to be said?

The boy was attempting to pull his horse up as well with less success than Brienne. Jaime wasn’t sure if the horse was skittish or if Tyrion’s squire (well Brienne’s now, whatever she might say) was really that poor of a horseman.

He gestured for her to dismount, feeling foolish and terribly aware of Bronn’s eyes on the back of his neck. There was a twinge of pride at how fluidly she dismounted in her new armour, the smooth way it allowed her to swing her leg over the saddle.

He’d felt so scorned when Cersei had said she spent a mere few hours picking out the design for his hand. He had not done the same with his gift to Brienne…every detail had been gone over till the armourer was sick of the very sight of him, the fit, the smooth lines, the glossy blue-black sheen that had been applied. It was all worth it to see how well it fit her as she stood before him, banishing the memory of the clunky and ill-fitted set she’d lost to Locke’s band.

“Jaime?”

She sounded confused, one hand rested lightly on the sword she’d named ‘Oathkeeper’

This was foolish, he told himself one final time then stepped forward and pulled her into his arms.

He heard her soft, shocked intake of breath and then…nothing. Just the sounds of the birds calling in trees and the impatient huffing of the horse next to them.

It was awkward, difficult to know where to put his heavy golden hand, strange not to have height enough to fold her into him like he would Cersei. There was no soft yielding of her body either, the armour kept her rigid in his embrace and he could feel the heat of the sun-warmed steel against his shirt in place of skin.

Yet it still felt right.

What would it be like to hold her with nothing between them? Nothing but the softness of clothes or even just the warmth of skin? It was a dangerous thought to have so close to her so he dismissed it as best he could, not helped by the fact she had tentatively closed her arms around his shoulders, fingers digging into the soft leather of his jacket. She smelt of soap, clean and wholesome.

_I just wanted to hold you once before…_

But he couldn’t let himself finish that thought. She had the best armour money could buy, a sword that was sure to become legendary. A good horse, a squire, gold enough to buy whatever she needed. And she would be out of King’s Landing, out of the grip of his family…

He pulled back enough to tilt his head up and look into her face. Her forehead was creased in that confused frown he’d started to find so damned endearing lately and her cheeks had taken on the faintest hint of a blush. Her eyes were fixed on his, very bright, extraordinarily blue.

“We _will_ meet again.”

As if he could make it happen by sheer force of will. She would be okay.  She was the only pure thing left in this wretched world, she would have to be.

“Stay safe.”


End file.
